Worlds Collide
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: Fen Shepard and Male Shepard. KEEP IN MIND, THESE TWO ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND NOT AT ALL RELATED IN ANY WAY. I thought I'd try this and it's the first of it's kind here on fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

(female Shepard POV)

Commander Shepard was not in her usual situation. Rather than fighting, or solving out a battle problem, she was lying under a mountain of rubble. She tried to move her legs and arms but to no avail. It only causes more pain. The only thing she could was to think to herself and about what had happened to her. The battle did this to her. The battle placed her under this rubble. But why had she been so preoccupied with something else? Him. Because of him. It was his fault. Commander Shepard.

"Don't get close to me. Everyone that does disappears or ends up dead" I say and walk off from him. Frankly, I can't afford to have these things on my mind. Friendship, love. A distraction and a tool to be used against you. I simply don't have any time to get close to anybody. It will come right back in my face.

(Male shepard POV)

"Commander! Only a few dead!" a sergeant replied as she jogged over to me.

"That's pretty good..." I said when she finished.

"However..." She trailed on. "One missing person!" She finished.

"Who is it" I said suddenly, anger present in my voice.

"It's Commander Jane Shepard!" she continued.

The Blood in my gains stopped for a moment.

"Gather all of the soldiers Sergeant. We're going to find her" I said.

"Yes sir!" She said before saluting me quickly and running off.

Not knowing what to do for the moment, I sat down and rested my gun against my head with a single thought present in my mind.

"Jane, please be ok".

(Female shepard POV)

I coughed loudly or so I thought and felt blood slide out of my mouth.

"Dumb way to die" I thought to myself.

"Nobody will find me, underneath all of this rubble. Even if they do, it weighs to much. They couldn't get me out anyways".

Breathing got harder after this. Even though everything was very dark already, it got blacker. I was about to choke out when I swore that I could have heard a voice. I cried out in pain and closed my eyes for the last time.

(Male Shepard POV)

The sergeant had rejoined me with a large unit of people and I ordered them to split off and search for Shepard. "Please... Please be ok Shepard. We can't lose you. I..." I thought got to myself while scanning the surrounding area.

A few hours had passed before a private ran over to me.

"Sir! We've found something!" He told me.

I wasted no time in running after him until a few minutes later, we stopped. There was a massive pile of rubble before us.

"She's underneath it! Just scanned it!" The private told me. Sure enough, there was a body underneath all the rock on the scanner device.

"Damnit! We can't reach her with all this rock! She'll be dead!" I exclaimed harshly after we had cleared a few rocks. I smashed my fist down angrily on a rock and pain throbbed through it, but I blew it off.

"Not if I can help. Commander, step over here please" the sergeant from before spoke as she opened up a case that she had with her. Inside lay an Exo-skeleton suit.

"We call it ATLAS" she said.

I wasted no time in outing it on while she explained its capabilities to me. I ignored her and began pulling at the rubble and clearing the heavy rocks away. Half an hour had passed before it was almost gone, one piece left. I lifted it up and threw it away and noticed her frail body, Commander Shepard.

"No" I said and gathered it up in my arms.

"Sir, she's most likely dead" the sergeant spoke.

"Come back to me" I whispered and pressed my forehead against her bleeding one.

"Wish I could have told you how I felt..." I said to nobody in particular.

"Sir we need to take her body..." A soldier said.

Just as I was about to give them her body, a warm breath resonated against my hand.

Female Shepard POV

I weakly opened my eyes and saw I was in Shepard's arms. Had I not been injured, I would have blushed. He hadn't noticed I was up yet but suddenly turned towards me. He fathered me up in his arms and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Don't do that to me" he told me.

"Don't get close to me, you'll..." I said but he cut me off and pressed his lips to mine and tousled his fingers through my red hair. After a few moments, we separated, and then he told me...

"Commander Jane Shepard, I love you"

And then I said back to him...

"Commander John Shepard, I love you".

End.


	2. Operation Recall

(Ashley POV)

Everything went black shortly afterwards for Commander Jane Shepard. She was put onto a stretcher and taken aboard the Normandy's med bay section. Upon being placed, a computer immediately scanned her body for injuries.

"Shattered bones in legs completely, a few cracked ribs, and shoulder bone is broken. Best treatment option would be to amputate it" the computer's voice drawled out.

"What's going on?!" I yelled out upon coming into the med bay and immediately noticing my friend.

"Shepard!" I stated worriedly upon seeing my best friend's wounds. Immediately I knew that she wanted to help her friend.

"Get the prosthetics" I ordered another soldier as I began attaching an oxygen mask and a few IV drips to my friend's one good arm.

"Pass the tourniquet" my voice continued without emotion. A soldier handed me the tourniquet and I closed it over Jane's two legs and left arm.

"I need help!" I stated. Right after I finished, the soldier came in with the three prosthetic limbs and set them down on a bench.

"Ma'am, would you like me to help you with the tourniquets?" The private asked.

"Help yes!"

The private follows suit and tightened the tourniquet around her broken shoulder while a third soldier and I worked on Jane's legs. Once the blood flow had been cut off, the three of us worked quickly and removed her legs and one arm.

Throughout the operation, the three soldiers kept demanding tools so they could reconnect her blood vessels to wires in the prosthetic limbs and fix her broken ribs. Several hours later however...

"It... It's done" I said as she lowered the surgical tools.

Shortly afterwards, the three soldiers went to go wash the tools and sterilize them and their hands. Shepard was moved to a hospital bed where for the first time in many months, she looked at peace when she slept.

(Fem Shepard POV)

I woke up in a warm bed feeling extremely well rested since a long time. I tried to lean up but pain shot through my body and I collapsed against the mattress again. I reached my hand up to touch the side of my face and upon touching my face, I freaked out.

The hand was not mine, it appeared to be robotic in nature. I analyzed my arm, it was a prosthetic. Curiously, I pulled the cover down and noticed the same, my kegs were both prosthetics also. The next hug I noticed however... Was footsteps. Running footsteps.

"Shepard?" A women's voice spoke.

"Jane?" A familiar man's voice spoke and I turned my head. There they were. Commander Shepard and Ashley Williams. Ashley suddenly began sobbing and ran towards me, throwing her arms around me and crushing me in a hug.

"What the hell" I thought to myself.

"How long have I been out?" I spoke after witnessing Ashley's strange behavior.

"You... You've..." She trailed off but before she could finish, Shepard interrupted her.

"You've been asleep for six months Jane".


End file.
